


Independence

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Camping, Community: fanfic100, Feels, Gen, Independence, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-26
Updated: 2006-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Tohru takes stock of what she's done
Kudos: 1





	Independence

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Independence."

Tohru looked around her tent and smiled cheerfully. Now that she had gotten everything placed just so, it was quite cozy and homey. Her little camp stove was in the corner by the entrance, with a crate beside it that held her non-perishable food. On the weekend, when she had free time from school, she planned to pull it outside, where the smoke would be blown away, and cook a few hot meals.

In the back corner, by her pillow, was a second small crate which held her uniforms, books, and picture of her mom. Her sleeping bag stretched along the longer side, and her bag with her remaining possessions was tucked by her feet. She had to curl slightly, or her feet hit it, but that was fine; thankfully she wasn’t that tall.

It might be small, and slightly cramped, but it was all hers. Tohru knew that she could have asked, and either of her friends would have made room for her, but she couldn’t put them out like that. She was perfectly capable of being independent, and taking care of herself. It was only for a short while, after all.


End file.
